The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use in positioning an anchor, which may be a suture anchor, relative to the apparatus and/or relative to body tissue.
A known apparatus for use in positioning a suture anchor relative to body tissue includes a tubular member in which a suture anchor and a pusher member are received. During assembly of the apparatus it is necessary to position the suture anchor and a suture relative to the tubular member. Difficulty may be encountered in positioning the suture relative to the tubular member. In addition, difficulty may be encountered in retaining the suture anchor in a desired position relative to the tubular member.
When the known suture anchor inserter apparatus is to be utilized to position a suture relative to body tissue, a surgeon may encounter difficulty in visualizing the position of the suture anchor relative to the body tissue. In addition, difficulty may be encountered in disengaging the suture anchor inserter apparatus from the suture once the suture anchor has been positioned relative to the body tissue. Known apparatus for use in positioning a suture anchor relative to body tissue are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,258,016; 5,354,298; 5,403,348; and 5,464,426.